Icecreams and Sweatpants!
by crazyweirdunique
Summary: ONE SHOT! This is basically a one shot on how Jace and Clary go on a date and how the date goes on. JACE THEN POPS THE QUESTION! Please give it a try. First attempt to write a one shot. Please do review. Thanks. Read on! :)


**Hey y'all  
This is an idea that I had in my mind and now I finally put it into words. It's a one shot. Hope y'all like it. Read and Review.  
As always you are free to tell me anything.  
If you like this try my other fanfic "But why a MUNDANE school? " it's coming up well.**

 **Happy reading!  
**  
 **Jace pov.**

Should I? Should I not? I'm nervous would be an understatement. I'm nervous as hell would also be an understatement.

Today's great plan: NOTHING.

Great isn't it ?

Jace how could you be so stupid, I chided myself. It is the most important day and you have absolutely no plan. It would not be a surprise if Clary rejects or says No, I scolded myself. Great, now I'm talking to myself. Just great!  
Maybe I could take her to a Mundane restaurant or something. Or maybe I could take her for a long drive. Or maybe to the park. So many maybes.

How could you not plan ahead? Why? Clary deserved so much better.

"Jace I'm ready." I heard a voice from the stairs. A voice which was music to my ears. A voice which kept me living. The voice which I love. The voice of whom I love. And I turned around.

 **Clary Pov**

Izzy said Jace told me dress up. So of course Izzy had to take in charge. Because my fashion sense was pathetic, her words not mine. No not exactly but I prefer jeans and shorts or a shirt or tank top to a dress.  
And I hate dressing up.

"C'mon Clary tilt your head towards the right side now." Iz said she tried to make my normally frizzy hair into a wavy one, she used some machine that was long and it was in grey color. It was weird that I did not know the name but she did, as I'm the one who has bought up as a mundane. But Iz said I had no one to impress but now I have to impress Jace. And I was saving up all my looks and beauty for him, Iz's words again.

As Iz did my hair, I listened to my iPod. Hey, I'm advanced enough to have an iPod. It was on shuffle mode. And 'Demons' by 'Imagine Dragons' were playing. ( **A/N: I love Demons and Imagine Dragons and it is what I'm currently listening to. Hehe)**

 ****"Finally your hair is done" Iz said from behind and then she sighed. I also sighed , my hair was always irritating. But for some reason Jace loved my hair anyway.

"Now time for your makeup." Izzy announced happily. She felt I had that kind of face which is meant for makeup.

"Yay!" I said sarcastically.

After another torturing hour of pulling and pricking my eyebrows and telling me to turn this side and that side, putting all sorts of things, it was finally over. Yay! Jealous by Nick Jonas played in my iPod. **(A/N: Another awesome song.)**

"Time for the dress." Izzy announced happily as she turned and left to open the closet.  
This is what I'm waiting for because it seems the dress was pretty special and it was beautiful. It is the information according to what I have heard.

She pulled the dress out and showed it to me. OH MY! WOW. THE. DRESS. WAS. B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L. IT WAS SPLENDID. IT WAS GORGEOUS.

"Izzy the dress is just..." I could not think of an appropriate word and my ears teared up already.

"Like me? Awesome." She asked and all I could do was nod and put in a small shaky laugh.

"Don't cry. All my work is gonna go in vain then. And I bet u don't want to see Dracula Isabelle. " she ordered smirking. I laughed at this and managed to dry my eyes with our rubbing it.

The dress it was midnight blue color. It had spaghetti straps and It came a little below my mid thighs. It had a black satin just below my breast that formed a bow in the right side. It then had a black lace flowing down until the dress ends and the lace had floral cuts **. (A/N: those who want to see the dress, here is the URL:** **)**

The dress was elegant. And it hugged me in the right places. Iz whistled and I blushed.

"Jace is gonna be in your knees today girl." She commented and I again blushed.

Iz finally let me see myself in the mirror. And to be honest I looked nice. My hair looked wavy, my make up wasn't a heavy whereas it was minimum. My dressed flowed perfectly. And I put bellies instead of heels. I finally went down stairs to meet Jace. I think we are going just for a dinner.

Jace looked really nice. As always. He wore dark tight jeans with white button down. **(A/N: I JUST LOVE THIS COMBINATION. AND JACE JUST LOOKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. ...MUAH)**

He looked hot. Mmmmm...

He had not seen me yet. So I decided to announce my arrival.

"Jace, I'm ready." I said and he turned slowly as if he was thinking hundred thoughts a minute.  
And when he turned he looked surprised, his mouth opened a little and he left it hanging open.

 **Jace POV**

I turned around slowly. But when I turned completely, I was shocked. Clary looked gorgeous. I mean, usually also she looks beautiful but today it was a different kind of beautiful. The makeup kinda one.i opened my mouth to say something but I guess it got stuck so I just opened my mouth and stared shamelessly. I have to admit I was totally checking her out.

Her midnight blue dress hugged at right places. Even with her short height she had lean legs that were not covered because her dress just reached her thighs.

I guess I had been checking her out for a long time with my mouth open, since she decided to break the silence.  
"Like what you see, Herondale?" She asked smirking. It was weird that my last name now was Herondale and not Lightwood. Nevertheless I liked it.

"You can't imagine, Fray. " I said finally coming back to my senses.

She just grinned and she looked damn sexy like this.

"Shall we go?" I asked not wanting to waste anymore time. And I offered my hand like the perfect gentleman I am.

"We shall." She responded and took my hand.

I opened the door for her with my other hand and as we proceeded out I heard Izzy say "Have fun." My sister.

"So what are we doing tonight.?" Clary asked. Shit!

"It's a surprise." I said wanting to hide the fact I had not planned.

It had rained the previous night so there were small puddles so I decided to take the car.  
We got in the car, and sat in a comfortable silence. I drove away to the Italian restaurant that opened about two months ago.

"Welcome to Bellá Italia. A place for two?" The host asked as I opened the door for Clary. And that lady whose name card said Amy batted her eyelashes. Does she have some eye disorder?

"Yes." I said and smiled politely.

"Should it be a personal booth?" She asked with... hope?

"Yes." I answered again.

And she frowned. What was her deal? Whatever.

"Follow me sir and... ma'am. " she asked as if not wanting to address Clary. And I so did not like that.  
She took us to a private booth as she told.

"Your waiter would soon be here. Is there anything I could do for you?"

"No. Thanks" Clary answered quickly before I could respond.

The host- Amy glared at Clary and then smiled at me and left. Again, what was her deal?

Our waiter indeed came. And he was to totally checking out MY girl. MY Clary. I quickly sent him a quick glare which he not so nicely returned. Dog!

He frickin acted like I did not exist.

What!? I'm on a peaceful date about to take an important step and here is this guy who is ogling MY girl a piece of meat. Again, DOG!

"Here is your menu and call me when you have decided your menu." He said facing Clare.

Clary gave him a polite smile and I shot him a glare.

We took time to decide our meal as most of the time we were just talking about normal stuff and from the corner of my eyes I could see that the waiter was beyond pissed that we hadn't called him yet. Take that dog, on your face!.  
About an hour or so we gave our orders and in the next one we finished eating and I payed the check.

"Walk with me?" I asked as we got out of the restaurant.

She smiled and nodded.

soon we were walking towards the park hand in hand. The park was filled with a lot of parents who bought in small kids.

We walked around the park seeing small kids playing , some begging their parents to get them an ice cream, a few kids fighting. The lake next to the park was full of water and the moon was just above it. All over it was just beautiful. We could here many married couples laughing either among themselves or along with their kids and suddenly small box in my pocket weighed a ton. The view was perfect and everything else was also perfect. But then why didn't I ask? No idea.

We took another round of the park occasionally talking, occasionally making out. Mostly just walking in silence just enjoying each other's presence.

We then settled in a bench that was near to the road. Holding hands. Clary rested her head in my shoulders near my chest and I put my hand around her and held her so close.

"Jace?" A soft voice asked.

"Mmmm?"

"I love you." She said looking into my eyes.

"I love you." I said. I did not want to say 'too' because it would be like I'm just responding to what she said. And then we kissed. Her soft lips moving in sync with mine. Her hands tangled my hair as I lifted her and sat her on my lap. We continued this for some more time.

Splash!

I quickly turned my head.

A car just splashed water on us from one of the puddles.  
Clary laughed at this.

"So much for making out." She said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, the angels feel that their eyes are burning. " I added. She laughed again. How I loved this sound.

"My dress is all wet. And it is ew." Clary said.

"Since when is Clary Fray worried about her dress?" I asked in a teasing way.

"Since I wore this dress. And this was really pretty." She said.

"Yeah, it was. " I said in a low volume. Making my sound husky and she blushed. Point one for Jace.

"There are some clothes in the car. I'll go get it. Wait here."I said.

 **Clary pov.**  
"Wait here." Jace said as he left to get the spare clothes that are always there in his car. I mock saluted and mumbled a 'yes sir'

Jace came back in a few minutes a duffle bag in his hand. There were water droplets in his hair. Which made him look more hot.

He took the cover that had my clothes and handed it to me.

"There is a public washroom there." He said pointing towards a small building. I nodded and made my way towards there.

The spare clothes were checked girl shorts and a black tank top. Comfortable. I quickly changed into that and made my way out.

Jace already changed into a pair of cotton brown shorts and a plain white t shirt.

"Let's go get an Ice cream." He suggested and I nodded. We went to the ice cream parlor and ordered a cotton candy flavor for me and choco mint for him.

 **Jace pov.**

Now seemed the right time. I could feel it. We were both in our normal clothes with an ice cream in our hands.

"Clary?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

" I love you so much. More than anything in this whole world. You are my whole world. You bring out the best out of me. You make me smile, you make me cry. You make alive. You never stop to surprise me. You are wonderful. You beautiful. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've never been sure of anything else in my life." I kneeled down on my knees and took the box that held the ring out and continued. "Will you marry me Clarissa Adele Fray? Make me the happiest man alive?"  
 **  
Clary pov.**

I was shocked. And teared up and dropped my ice cream and It landed with a crank.  
Jace just proposed. Jace just me to marry him. And me like an idiot just kept my mouth open and stared. Not able to make a sentence.

 **Jace pov**

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Obviously you should have made a proper plan. Obviously she did not think as far marriage and all.  
Stupid.

Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Yes. Yes I will Jace." SHE SAID YES. IN MY MIND I WAS DOING THE VICTORY DANCE. SHE SAID YES. YES YES.

I picked her up and swung her as I kissed the top of her head and she giggled. She put her hands around me as held on to me tightly. I slowly put her down and kissed her lips.

She tasted like cotton candy icecream . Mmmmmm.

"My icecream. I want another." She whined like a five year old

We went and got her another ice cream.

I knew I had done the right thing.

We now had each other forever.

"Ok. Soon-to-be-Clary-Herondale." I said and she blushed.  
Clary Herondale that sounded nice and right.

 **Hope it was long enough and ended right.**

 **Don't forget to tell me how I write.  
Should I write one shots often?  
Do you have any suggestion to any books/fanfictions I should be reading?  
Crazyweirdunique ^^**


End file.
